


Pirates and Cowboys

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An AU Love Story [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Movie Night, Pirates, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: In the ongoing series in which the Winchesters visit alternate realities, Castiel dares to have a chick-flick moment with Dean during movie night to discuss their future together.This work is part of the Destiel Promptober in which there is a different AU theme for each day in October. The AU for the day is Pirates.





	Pirates and Cowboys

Dean looked around the Dean cave. He had a bowl of hot buttered popcorn on the table, ice cold beers in a bucket on the floor between the recliners, and a stack of very old Errol Flynn pirate movies DVDs sitting next to the tv. Castiel had called to say he was about a half hour out from his latest excursion to research what was going on with the reality skips. That had been, Dean looked at his watch, 27 minutes ago.

He walked out to the war room. The bunker was eerily quiet because Sam had gone to join Mary and Jack on a hunt in Texas. Dean had his suspicions that Sam did it to give Dean and Castiel privacy.

When the bunker door opened, Castiel walked down the stairs, looking exhausted. The moment he saw Dean he perked up, as the corner of his mouth quirked into a small smile.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, Dean enveloped him in a tight hug. "I'm glad you're back, Sunshine."

Castiel looked around, "Hello, Dean. Where's Sam?"

"With Mom and Jack. You stuck with just me," Dean smiled. "I propose movie night. It's been a while since we've had the chance. I've gotten everything set up. Tonight, it's pirate movies starting with a classic from 1935, Captain Blood. It stars Errol Flynn, and…"

Castiel hefted his duffle bag up. "Let me put this away, and I'll come to join you in a few minutes."

Dean went back to his Dean cave. He checked the temperature of the beer, still ice cold. The popcorn was still warm. He pondered for a minute whether he should go run and get some pie as well but realized that likely Castiel wouldn't eat that anyway. Although Castiel didn't mind eating popcorn during movies to have a shared activity with Dean, he tended to still shy away from sweet things. Dean had never been sure if that had been more because Castiel didn't like them or to make sure Dean got more sweets. He was sure that Castiel helped him stay in good health because there's no way he should be as healthy as he was with what he ate.

Castiel appeared in the doorway, wearing blue sweatpants and a light blue muscle shirt. Castiel smiled, "I thought it would be good to get comfortable."

Dean smiled happily. He'd been trying to talk Castiel into going casual for movie nights for a long time but getting Castiel out of his trench coat was like trying to get Sam to cut his hair. Castiel sat in one of the recliners and opened two beers. He handed one to Dean before grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Dean started the movie, as he settled into the other recliner. He frowned slightly. The recliners were a great idea for when he and Sam watched movies. Both of them had their space, but it was too much space between him and Castiel. He might have to rethink the layout of his cave.

Castiel watched the movie in deep fascination. They didn't talk much during it except when Dean wanted to point out particularly amazing swordsmanship. However, it was a very comfortable silence. Dean loved the rare nights he and Castiel got to spend this way. He didn't particularly like it when Sam was away; it made him nervous. However, when it did happen, he wanted to do something like this.

When the movie was over, Dean asked, "What did you think?"

Castiel crunched some popcorn before saying, "I see why you like it. A man doing his duty was punished and lost his freedom. He rebelled and became a pirate outcast, but then saved the island and became a hero. A good man in a bad situation found his way out of it, rose to the occasion, and found someone to love as well."

Dean frowned, "I mostly liked it because of the cool fight scenes."

Castiel said, "As you wish. It's not unlike some of the westerns that you watch. Something happens to a good man, so he has to become an outlaw or an outcast. He then is able to get retribution on whoever caused his misfortune and saves a town. He often finds love by the end of the movie and stays with her. He's done with being an outcast. However, sometimes, he goes riding off into the sunset by himself to find his next adventure."

Dean looked perplexed before saying, "I guess that sums it up."

"The question is -- which ending do you see for yourself?" Castiel took a long draw on his beer. He leisurely popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth. He pulled his legs into the chair in front of him and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Wow, this is suddenly really deep."

Castiel rested his chin on his knees. "It's merely a philosophical discussion."

Dean felt like he was treading a minefield because he thought Castiel was searching for something from him. He wasn't sure what. He finally said, "If I could choose my own destiny, Sam once asked me what I would do if there was no more evil in the world. My answer was to take you and Sam to a beach, put toes in the sand, wear matching shirts, and have drinks with an umbrella in them. That was before Michael."

"Why not do it?"

"There's still evil in the world."

"The pirate or the cowboy doesn't try to take out all the evil in the world, only the evil in the general vicinity that's hurting the ones they love and care about. You don't have to save everyone, my friend, before you are done."

"But if I can save someone and I don't…"

"I'm not saying you don't save someone you see being attacked. I'm not saying you don't go help Jody, Claire, or Donna if they call. I'm saying let others have the chance to be the hero. Trust others to be the hero. We'll need to step in to save the world if Lucifer comes back somehow or some other apocalyptic event occurs. But why throw ourselves in that path of constant harm on a daily basis when there are others that can help take up the slack." Castiel stared at him, "Dean, there will be a time when I won't have you anymore. I would like to put off that pain as long as possible. And, Sam could get a dog. Go on dates. Take a class. Have a life."

Dean said, "You're serious?"

The corner of Castiel's mouth quirked up in a small smile, "Yes, this is my serious face."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. The evening had gone off the rails at some point. "Cas, I don't know if I can just quit…"

"Bobby did for the most part. He answered phones and helped other hunters, but he rarely went out on hunts himself. "

"Where is all this coming from?"

"Some variation of Sam is trying to send us a message by yanking you through the multiverse. If he is trying to send a message, doesn't it make sense to stop doing what we're doing and try something different?" Castiel smoothly rose to feet. "I'm not trying to force you to decide anything, Dean. I'm not asking for anything."

Dean stood up and muttered, "I guess I should have played a romcom to have chick flick moments."

Castiel glared at him through narrowed eyes, "Talking about feelings isn't just for 'chicks'." He air quoted chicks.

"Cas…" Dean trailed off.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Can't the cowboy love someone and still ride off into the sunset with them? Together."

Castiel replied, "In the end, the cowboy will get whatever he wants. Because his partner will follow him into the depths of hell itself."

"And will the partner be happy?"

"That depends entirely on how long it takes before the cowboy gets himself killed and how many times he tries to sacrifice himself for others."

Dean pulled Castiel close, "I want you to be happy."

"Being with you makes me happy, Dean. Everything else will take care of itself."

Dean said, "I love you."

"I know."


End file.
